Stormheart
History In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc ''The Rescue :Stormkit, although nameless, is born to the SkyClan leader, Leafstar, and her mate, Billystorm, along with her unnamed brother and sister. Leafstar and Billystorm agree to wait until the kits are a little older so their names would reflect them more. :Shortly after her birth, she, her siblings, and her mother are discovered and taken in by an elderly Twoleg woman. Leafstar fears that her kits will think they are kittypets rather than SkyClan cats when they open their eyes in the nest. She contemplates naming them in the Twoleg nest, but decides against it, not wanting them to think they are kittypets. :After a short time, Sharpclaw and a few other SkyClan cats try to rescue them, but fail. Fallowfern pretends to be hurt, and while the Twoleg is distracted, Leafstar and her kits escape with the help of Harry, the elderly Twoleg's kittypet. :Leafstar and Billystorm name Stormkit in honor of Sandstorm, her prefix being Sandstorm's suffix. Beyond the Code :Stormkit is seen playing with Firekit and Harrykit until Harrykit hurts his nose and he begins to bleed. Stormkit yowls to her mother, Leafstar, that he's going to bleed to death and Leafstar comes over, licking Harrykit's nose until Sol comes around and puts moss on the wound. Leafstar is sad that Stormkit and her siblings will have to go into battle, but knows that they're destined to be warriors although Stormkit doesn't know this. :When foxes invade SkyClan's camp, Stormkit, Harrykit, and Firekit emerge from the nursery, and try to join the fight. Leafstar can't catch the kits as they begin to approach her, but Lichenfur, a SkyClan elder, stops them in time. Later, Leafstar thanks her for this, and tells her kits they'd be punished if they ever did something like that again. :Stormkit and her siblings are alarmed by the sound of the storm outside their den, and ask Leafstar what it was. Their mother and father comfort them, but they are forced to evacuate the den when Sharpclaw notices the gorge is beginning to flood. As huge waves crash through camp, Stormkit is seen being carried to safety by Sharpclaw. She, Leafstar, Billystorm, Sharpclaw, and her siblings barely escape the floodwaters and reach safety. After the Flood :While Leafstar is clearing away debris from the flood, Stormkit and her siblings ask if they can help. Leafstar tells them to take the soiled bedding out of her den. Harrykit fears there will be another flood, and stands on Stormkit's head to climb up a cliff. :Clovertail asks for more paws to gather feathers for Tangle's nest. Stormkit says she's great at getting feathers, and Harrykit and Firekit say they're both better. When Billystorm, Harveymoon, and Shrewtooth find silverthorn, Billystorm warns his three kits about how dangerous it is, and that they should never go near it. Leafstar leaves her kits with Clovertail to help make Billystorm feel better after he worries if the gorge is safe enough for his kits. :The kits are in the leader's den, playing with a bunch of moss they formed into a nest. Firekit says they're pretending their housefolk gave it to them. Leafstar is shocked, and Harrykit tells her that Billystorm said they could go and live with him and his housefolk. They tell their mother that Billystorm said it wasn't safe for them to play in the gorge, and that the deadly silverthorn was too dangerous for them. :Leafstar scolds Billystorm and tells him to leave the Clan for telling his kits that. Afterwards, the kits ask Leafstar when they're going to Twolegplace. Leafstar says they're not, and Stormkit complains along with her siblings. :Stormkit wonders why Billystorm hasn't come back, and Harrykit has qualms he stopped loving them. Leafstar reassures them and says their father would never do such a thing. Leafstar goes on a walk with Echosong, the Clan medicine cat, and tells the kits to not wander far. Harrykit pretends to be a flood, and Firekit and Stormkit run away from him playfully. :Leafstar sees Sol by the Twoleg nest with her three kits. She finds out he had taken them to prove he could be a loyal warrior by returning them. Leafstar banishes Sol, and her three kits are seen chasing a bumblebee after. Trivia *She is named after Sandstorm, the prefix of her name being Sandstorm's suffix. *She has kittypet blood, as her father was born a kittypet. Family Members '''Father:' :Billystorm: Mother: :Leafstar: Sister: :Firekit: Brother: :Harrykit: Grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Kit Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Minor Character Category:After the Flood characters